Barreiros
Barreiros was an important and large Spanish manufacturer of engines, trucks, buses, tractors and cars. The wellknown Barreiros Diesel were a company that were very similar to the other local manufacturer in town called ENASA the maker of Pegaso '''vehicles based at Barajas also located in Madrid. History Barreiros Diesel The company was founded in 1954 as '''Barreiros Diesel S.A. by Eduardo Barreiros a mechanical engineer who started his firm under his own surname of Barreiros based at Villaverde an industrial estate part of Madrid, Spain. Established initially as a producer of diesel engines, the company then expanded to make commercial vehicles, reaching licensing agreements with French Berliet (truck cabs), British AEC (buses and coaches), and German Hanomag (agricultural tractors) and Vidal & Sohn Tempo-Werke GmbH (light vans and trucks), all of them powered by Barreiros's own engines. Additionally a pay-in-kind contract with the Polish Star company was active in late fifties, by which engineless Star chassis-cab trucks were exported to Spain, while Barreiros engines were sent to Poland; the whole resulting in Barreiros-engined Star tractors being sold in China (and Polish trucks in Spain). Later on Barreiros branched out into the production of passenger cars by means of cooperation (and capital links) with the giant North American Chrysler Corporation. An agreement was reached with Chrysler in 1963 to build the original Dodge Dart allowing the company to enter the car market. Sold as the Barreiros Dart it had modified front styling, a four speed gearbox and all round disc brakes on all four wheels. During that time, the Spanish automobile market was strongly protected, making entering it effectively only possible by domestic manufacturing. As the 1960s progressed, the range was extended with some smaller models from Chrysler's French subsidiary, Simca. The Barreiros-made Simca 1000 was launched in 1966, and later the Simca 1200 joined the range (in fact the French Simca 1100, but with a bigger standard engine for the Spanish market). The Spanish Dodge Dart From 1965 to 1977 a Spanish version of the Dodge Dart was manufactured in the Barreiros, Villaverde factory in Madrid. A total of 17589 units were manufactured in Spain. The Dart was produced as a SKD due to the protectionist Spanish regulations in force at that time.http://www.pieldetoro.net/z/pieldetoro/colaboraciones/colaboracionesdetal.asp?ID=10 The Dart was the biggest national production car available in Spain during all production years. It was an expensive luxury car with extremely poor mileage by Spanish standards. The Dodge Dart GL was a basic model http://www.foro.pieldetoro.net/web/pruebas/ver.php?ID=15, and the Dodge Dart GT the "sporty" version http://www.foro.pieldetoro.net/web/pruebas/ver.php?ID=16. A later version was the Dodge 3700GT.http://www.foro.pieldetoro.net/web/pruebas/ver.php?ID=14Soon Spanish customers could choose up to six different versions of the new Barreiros Dart aka Dodge Dart car models with Barreiros Diesel mechanicals fitted or optional Chrysler petrol engines until the late 1970s when production ended with reasonable sales. All gasoline Darts had the biggest engine ever mounted into a mass production car in Spain, the 225 in³ Chrysler Slant 6 engine. The "3700" number is a reference to the 3.7 litres of displacement. No other six cylinder engine car has been mass produced in Spain. A Diesel Dart (named "Barreiros Diesel") was also produced.http://www.foro.pieldetoro.net/web/pruebas/ver.php?ID=17 These models were very basic and very slow, built in small numbers and used the round taillights from the first generation Simca 1000 . There was also a Station Wagon version, as well as several variants (diplomatic motorcars, ambulances, hearses and some vans) with lwb chassis of which few of these were produced. Production of Spanish Darts stopped in 1977. Peugeot bought the Villaverde factory, as Chrysler was divesting its European operations in Spain, France and the United Kingdom. Darts were used as official cars for Spanish politicians during the 1960s and 1970s. Admiral Luis Carrero Blanco was killed on 20 December 1973 while travelling in his Dodge Dart 3700GT. A Chrysler subsidiary In 1967, Chrysler purchased 77% of Barreiros, and in 1969 Chrysler Europe took complete control of the company. The company was renamed Chrysler Espana S.A. in 1970.http://www.allpar.com/world/spain.html In 1975 Barreiros became for the first time the sole source for a Chrysler Europe model - the production lines of the slow-selling Chrysler 180 series were moved to Madrid from Simca's factory in Poissy . Unlike in most other European countries, the Chrysler 180 became relatively popular in Spain. Barreiros also continued to assemble other Chrysler Europe models for the domestic market, including Simca 1307 (renamed Chrysler 150 in Spain to be more in line with the popular 180) and Simca Horizon. On the truck and bus side, a full range of light, medium and heavy models was offered, still marketed as Barreiros in Spain and as Dodge or Fargo elsewhere, but eventually the Dodge badge prevailed in all markets. Since the 1960s the firm also supplied new complete mechanicals to other smaller domestic motorvehicle brands like SANTANA and VIASA to name a few were regular customers at the time. In PSA and Renault hands In 1978, Chrysler Europe was sold to PSA, who subsequently renamed all former Chrysler/Simca models to Talbot (so for example the Chrysler 150 became Talbot 150). Barreiros continued to assemble Talbot car models launched under the PSA reign, such as Talbot Solara or Talbot Samba. The truck and bus division was sold to Renault and for a short time the old ex-Barreiros models were sold and badged as Dodge vehicles but both Barreiros and Dodge brandnames were dropped at around 1981.Original Barreiros lorries and large vehicles were also frequently nicknamed as The Spanish Dodges 'before Renault Of France arrived.Today the former Barreiros Diesel S.A. old Villaverde motorvehicle factory at Madrid is entirely owned by Regie Renault SA of France where modern original Renault truck models are produced. Truck models (Barreiros brand) : '(1957-1981) * Barreiros Azor * Barreiros Centauro * Barreiros Comando * Barreiros Cóndor * Barreiros Dumper 6X6 * Barreiros Gran Ruta 6X4 * Barreiros Halcón * Barreiros Montblanc 8X4 * Barreiros Panter * Barreiros Puma * Barreiros Saeta * Barreiros Star * Barreiros Super Azor * Barreiros Super Saeta * Barreiros TT90 * Barreiros Víctor Tractor models (Barreiros brand) From 1958 through 1966, there was joint venture between Barreiros (75%) & Hanomag (25%) to produce the Hanomag-Barreiros tractors in Spain. Car models (Simca brand) * Simca 1000 * Simca 1000 automatico * Simca 1000 GT * Simca 1000 Gt Rallye * Simca 900 * Simca 1000 Rallye 2 * Simca 1000 Rallye Gr2 * Simca 1200 LS * Simca 1200 GL * Simca 1200 GL Special * Simca 1200 GLS (90 octanos) * Simca 1200 GL Special * Simca 1200 LX-TI * Simca 1200 Campero Car models (Dodge brand) * Dodge GL * Dodge Dart Diesel * Dodge GT * Dodge 3700 GT Bus models Add details here - please Preservation Do any of these Spanish built vehicles exist in the UK ? * List examples here please. See also * List of Truck Manufacturers * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of Engine Manufacturers References * J.L. García Ruiz, "Barreiros Diesel y el desarrollo de la automoción en España" (ftp://ftp.funep.es/phe/hdt2003.pdf) External links * Eduardo Barreiros Foundation * about the Spanish Darts in English. 1950s Barreiros Camion Diesel 4X4.jpg|A 1950s Barreiros Diesel Camion Todoterreno 4X4 1960s Barreiros Saeta Bus Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Saeta Coach Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros Comando 4X4.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Comando Militar 4X4 Petrol Truck 1960s Barreiros Condor Tractor Diesel 4X2.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Condor Tractor Diesel in the factory 1970s Barreiros Halcon Diesel Cargolorry.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Condor Diesel Cargolorry 4X2 1960s Barreiros Condor Tractor Articulated.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Condor Tractor Diesel 4X2 1960s Barreiros Halcon Cargo Lorry Diesel 4X2.JPG|A 1960s Barreiros Halcon Cargo Lorry Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros Puma Diesel Dumptruck.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Puma Diesel Dumptruck 4X2 1960s Barreiros Saeta Lorry Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Saeta Diesel Cargolorry 1960s Barreiros 4265 Towtruck Diesel.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Saeta Towtruck Diesel 4X2 1960s Barreiros Saeta diesel truck.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Saeta Diesel Lorry 4X2 1970s Barreiros Saeta Dumptruck.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Saeta Diesel Camion Tipperlorry 1960s Barreiros Star Diesel Cargolorry.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Star Diesel Farmlorry 4X2 1960s Barreiros Victor diesel truck.jpg|A 1960s Barreiros Victor Diesel Lorry 6X4 1970s Barreiros Azor Tankerlorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Azor Tankerlorry Diesel 4X2 1960s Barreiros Camion TT90 diesel truck.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Halcon Diesel Lorry 4X2 1970s BarreirosTT-90 Militar.jpg|1970s Barreiros Camion TT90 4X4 Diesel Armytruck 1970s Barreiros Camion TT90 4X4.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Camion TT90 4X4 Petrol Lorry 1960s Barreiros Montblanc Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Montblanc Diesel Lorry 8X4 1970s Barreiros Super Azor Dumptruck.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Super Azor Dumptruck Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros Azor Luna Cranetruck.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Super Azor LUNA Cranetruck Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros 4200 Crewcab lorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros 4200 CrewCab Diesel Lorry 4X2 1970s Barreiros 4217 Lorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros 4217 Diesel Lorry 4X2 1970s Barreiros 4220 diesel lorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros 4220 Diesel Lorry 4X2 outside the factory 1970s Barreiros Tractor Diesel 4X2.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros 4238T Tractor Diesel 4X2 1960s Barreiros Centauro Cementlorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Centauro Diesel Cementmixer Lorry 1970s Barreiros Centauro diesel tractor.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Centauro Diesel Tractor 6X4 1970s Barreiros Centauro.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Centauro Diesel Dumptruck 6X4 1970s Barreiros Comando Armytruck 4X4.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Comando Militar 4X4 Petrol Armytruck 1970s Barreiros Comando 4X4 Armytruck Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Comando Diesel 4X4 Armytruck 1970s Barreiros Granruta Cargolorry Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Granruta Diesel Lorry with loadcrane 4X2 1970s Barreiros Granruta Cargolorry Diesel 4X2.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Granruta Cargolorry Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros Panther 6X6 Armytruck.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Panter Militar 6X6 Diesel Armytruck Barreiros panter militar 6X6.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Panter Militar Diesel 6X6 Armytruck 1960s Barreiros Super Azor Diesel lorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Saeta Granjero Diesel 1970s Barreiros Saeta Diesel Cranetruck.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Saeta IBESA Cranetruck Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros Saeta Tanker.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Saeta Fueltanker Diesel Lorry 4X2 1970s Barreiros Saeta with Crane.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Saeta Wrecker Diesel 1970s Barreiros Super Azor Tipper Lorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Super Azor Tipperlorry Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros Super Azor Farmlorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Super Azor Granjero Diesel Lorry 1970s Barreiros Super Azor Bomberos Diesel.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Super Saeta Bomberos Fire Engine 4X2 1970s Barreiros Super Saeta Dumptruck.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Super Saeta Dumptruck 6X4 Diesel 1970s Barreiros Saeta Diesel Lorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Super Saeta Diesel Cargolorry 4X2 1970s Barreiros Turbo 350 Tractor.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros Turbo 350 TD Tractor 4X2 1980s Barreiros 300 Tankerlorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros 300 Fueltanker Lorry Diesel 4X2 1980s Barreiros 2626 TD Lorry.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros 2626 Cargolorry Diesel 1980s Barreiros 3784 Cargolorry 8X4 Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 3784 Cargolorry Diesel 1980s Barreiros 3784 Luna Cranetruck.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 3784 LUNA Cranetruck 8X4 Diesel 1970s Barreiros Centauro Dumptruck.jpg|A 1970s Barreiros 3784 TD Dumptruck 8X4 1980s Barreiros 4216 Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4216 Tractor Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros 4220 Camion Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4220 Camion Diesel 1980s Barreiros 4220 Ibesa Cranetruck.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4220 IBESA Cranetruck Diesel 4X2 1970s Barreiros 4216 Tractor with dumptrailer.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4216 Tractor Diesel with Dumptrailer 1980s Barreiros 4220 Towtruck Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4220 Wrecker Diesel 4X2 1980s Barreiros 4220 Lorry.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4220 Tipper Lorry Diesel 1980s Barreiros 4220T Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4220T Tractor Diesel 4X2 1980s Barreiros 4220 Fueltanker Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4220 Fueltanker Diesel 4X2 1980s BARREIROS 4230 Tipper.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4220 Tipperlorry Diesel 4X2 1980s Barreiros 4238 Tipperlorry Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4238 Tipper Lorry Diesel 4X2 1980s Barreiros 4238T Tractor Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4238T Tractor Diesel 4X2 1980s Barreiros 4238T Tractor.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 4238T Tractor Diesel 4X2 1980s Barreiros 8235 Lorry Diesel.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 8235 Diesel Lorry 1980s Barreiros 8235 Cargolorry.jpg|A 1980s Barreiros 8235 Cargolorry Diesel Barreiros Diesel SA Madrid Factory 1970s.jpg|The Barreiros Diesel Motorvehicle Factory with lorry production 1970s Barreiros Diesel Factory and vehicles.jpg|Outside the Barreiros Diesel Motorvehicle Factory yard and new vehicles Barreros Diesel SA Villaverde Madrid factory.jpg|Outside the Barreiros Diesel Motorvehicle Factory backyard 1970s Barreiros Lorries on display at Villaverde.jpg|Barreiros Diesel Trucks on display at the Villaverde RENAULT factory now BARREIROS Trucks on display today at Villaverde.jpg|Barreiros Diesel Trucks on display at the Villaverde RENAULT factory today Barreiros Diesel SA Emblem.jpg|The Original Barreiros Diesel Emblem found on its vehicles Category:Companies founded in 1954 Category:Engine manufacturers of Spain Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of Spain Category:Barreiros Category:Renault Category:Chrysler Europe Category:Defunct bus manufacturers Category:Defunct truck manufacturers Category:Defunct Tractor manufacturers Category:Defunct companies of Spain Category:PSA Group Category:Companies of Spain Category:Tractor brands